Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin
by silver19
Summary: Millicent has changed over the summer and is now trying to kick Pansy out of the throne for Slytherin Queen. DM/MB. i suck at summaries but read it anyways. and review...please?
1. The Change

            Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter books. Darn it. 

_Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin_

            The sun woke me that morning. Ah yes how fabulous, September first. The day I was to go back to Hogwarts for my sixth year. No doubt I had changed. Pansy owled me a couple of times asking me if I wanted to come over, but I'd told her no. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Yes, I was no longer Millicent Bulstrode, the fat, ugly, Slytherin. I was now just Mils, a pretty little blonde with a fit body and an irresistible smile. I walked over to my vanity, pulled on my silk robe and brushed my soft hair. The transformation was unbelievable…and the work I had to do to get here was even more inconceivable. But it would pay off in the end. I would have Draco Malfoy and I wouldn't be Pansy's tag-along anymore. I had packed my trunks last night and left out my freshly cleaned uniform.             

            "From a size extra large…to a small?" Madame Malkin asked my mother when she had gone into the shop to buy my uniform. She had kept my measurements on file, and looked at them, eyeing my mother suspiciously. "Carolyn…you didn't by chance, magic away her fat did you?" She whispered to her. My mother shook her head.

            "A balanced diet and exercise is what did the trick." She placed her hands on her skinny little waist and brushed her blonde hair out of her face. 

            "The muggle way?"

            "Yes…now hurry along I have other things to be doing in Diagon Alley today Madame Malkin." And that was that.

            I was on the platform searching for Draco. I wanted him to see me first. He was in sight….so I acted like a damsel in distress by dragging my trunk towards the train. I heard a boy whistle. Seamus Finnegan…so typical.

            "Hey there pretty…let me help you." He tried lifting the trunk but it didn't budge. He turned scarlet. After two more unsuccessful attempts Malfoy marched over.

            "Ah, never send a pussy to do a man's job." He said and picked up my things with ease and put them in the compartment. I smiled. Yes It was a good smile too because I'd never seen Malfoy smile back.

            "Thanks so much."

            "Are you new to Hogwarts?" He inquired. Damn. He didn't recognize me.

            "Um no…It's me Mils…"

            "Millicent?!" He asked in shock.

            "Nice to see you too Draco…"

            "Wow….I mean…you've changed a lot."

            "Hopefully for the better." I grinned. He looked me up and down and I did a half spin for him when…

            "Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaco! Yooohoo!" The poor boy groaned at the sight of Pansy. "Dray who is this…?" She said while flashing a huge ass smile at him. 

            "I…" I said "am your best friend, Mils."  

            "Don't fuck with me, who are you really?"

            "Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin."

If you want….okie, PLEASE r/r cos I think it sucks but I don't know why. 

Thanks so much.

-Silver


	2. The Train Ride

            Disclaimer: No Harry Potter ownage. Grrr.

_Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin_

            Pansy's jaw just about hit the floor. She circled me, staring in disbelief. She didn't speak for about five minutes. Pansy just gawked.

            "Er…well Pansy I'm going to go sit down now…you can join me in the compartment later if you want." Draco and I walked into the train together.

            "So…" He started nervously.

            "Well then, how was your summer Draco?" I asked trying to get him to warm up to me. We sat down across from each other in an empty compartment.

            "It was the same as always, my dad was riding my ass about being a death eater, my mom was off getting drunk with her friends in god knows where, and I went on holiday in Spain for a week."      

            "That's cool…I guess."

            "Yea, well apart from the first two things I said I suppose it was. What did you do?"

            "My m- I mean, I spent most of my time turning into this."

            "Ah, I see. Why didn't you come to our ball?"

            "Well…I'm sure no one missed me…" I said and trailed off looking out the window.

            "Sure we did! I mean, we weren't able to play our usual exploding snap tournament." He looked at me with sad gray eyes.

            "You could have. Just do it with five people instead of six." I answered and pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

            "You would have been ravishing."

            "I didn't want to ruin the surprise….wait, what did you call me?" I asked in disbelief, hoping he said what I think he had said. 

            "Ravishing." I looked back at him, but he was gone. Then I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and say, "Guess who?"

            "Let's see…."I pretended to play dumb. "Crabbe?"

            "No…"

            "Oh…Blaise?"

            "No, guess again."

            "I know! Goyle…it's you Goyle, right?" 

            "Oh come on this is supposed to be easy."

            "I'm only playing around with you…Harry."

            "WHAT?!" He asked in alarm. I giggled.

            "Oh I know it's you…Weasley." I heard a very faint shriek. "No no no, I know who it is. GRANGER!"

            "Did that bottle of dye get to your head Bulstrode, or have you always been this daft?" He asked. I was a bit offended, but I knew he meant nothing by it.

            "Draco…" I said (pretty sexily if you ask me) "I was just fooling around with you."

            "Ohhhh…." He took his hands off of my face, gently turned my chin towards him and then…

r/r if you want the next chapter!

-Silver


	3. Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: Well you know the drill, I don't own any of these characters. 

_Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin_

            "What the devil are you doing with her?!" Pansy shrieked as she came storming in. Draco's hand dropped back into his lap and he stared at her with disgust. "I come here, and see my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend! What were you two thinking! Especially you Mils! You came sobbing to me for the past six years every night, and this is how you repay me? You little-" I cut her off.

            "Let me guess…bitch?" She just glared. A surge of overwhelming confidence flowed through my veins. "Pansy, you want to know what I think? You were never going out with Draco, and you never will. And _you're the bitch." She stared at me. Then she looked at Draco who was now shocked at my response. I raised my eyebrows at her and made a hand motion towards the exit. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."_

With that, Pansy stalked off and was practically steaming at the ears. 

            Later that evening, when we arrived at Hogwarts, the sorting ceremony took place.  Several new students were added to the Slytherin house, including Blaise's sister, Margarethe. A buzz of excitement flew around the table as the feast began. Pouting, Pansy sat there, while a clumsy Crabbe tried patting her on the shoulder to comfort her. She shrugged his heavy hand away and stomped out of the Great Hall. 

            "Mils, why aren't you eating anything?" Draco asked. I closed my eyes and began to feel the fainting sensation all over again. 

            "_You are a fat, ugly, sorry excuse for a daughter! Get up! GET UP NOW!" She had screamed at me. _

            "Oh, I…er I'm not that hungry." I said and picked at my plate of food. I rearranged the vegetables and the meat and cut it up a bit in the following minutes to make it look like I had eaten something. Draco kept eyeing me suspiciously, so I popped a bit of corn in my mouth and he didn't look at me again. 

            "You sure you're not hungry?" He asked again.

            "Oh, you know those house elves; they give such generous portions…" I trailed off and looked away. As soon as all the students had finished and were leaving for the dormitories, Blaise took me by the arm and led me down a hallway.

            "Millicent-"

            "Mils." I corrected.

            "Alright then…Mils, what are you doing to yourself?"  I could barely make out his features in the dim light, but I could tell he was not happy. "You've changed."

            "No shit Sherlock. Why don't you like it?"

            "It isn't you." I closed my eyes. He was making me quite angry.

            "What do you mean, 'it isn't you'? It's me. I'm still the same person!"

            "No. Everyone saw you at dinner tonight. You didn't eat a thing. The old Millicent would have eaten her share…and seconds. What's happened to you?" Now Blaise was worried about me, and I knew I was being stupid about the whole situation, but I put my hands on my hips and shrugged.

            "Blaise, I'm happy now. I really am. Don't worry about me. I honestly wasn't hungry at dinner tonight, so I hope you just realize that..." I turned to walk away expecting him to say something, but he never did. 

…hope this is what you all wanted.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

Rachey: ah yes it was original wasn't it…psh

Topaz: trying to slow down…im not good at these things

Elmer: lol Eileen. Ahahaha now you'll be known amongst the paste-eaters as Eileen. MUAHAHAHA. Sorry…thanks for reviewing though.

MegHarts: Pansy sucks. 

Chrissy430: you'll see eventually how she lost it. But for now, that's for me to know, and you to find out.

Keep on shcnucking, and read and review. Cos that helps. A lot. I'm done now.

-silver


	4. Common Room Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Author's note: wow. I'm actually getting reviewed! Thanks so much to all of you, this chapter is for everyone!

_Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin_

            The common room was empty when I came down the stairs the following morning. Normally, people would have been sitting on the couches and having conversations about how they were going to trick the new Hufflepuffs or cheat off the Ravenclaws and get away with it. But the talks were mostly about how much they hated all things Gryffindor, muggles, and anything that involved Dumbledore's planning. The windows were covered in thick green curtains, so I moved them aside. It was a misty morning about five o'clock I guessed. Someone had set my alarm an hour early. And I decided it was Pansy. I was thinking about going to the library to get some extra studying in, but then I realized that it didn't open until seven. So I sat on the couch and started to look through my new books, memorizing odd little facts. Then the person I did **not want to see entered the room. **

            "Fancy seeing you down here this early." He said. I turned myself the opposite direction on the black leather and didn't answer him. "Oh come on Mils. I'm sorry for being rude to you last night. I really shouldn't have questioned you about that. If I know you well enough, I think you are too smart of a person to be doing that to yourself. Maybe you really weren't hungry. " He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. 

            "Blaise...I'm sorry for acting like a snob. But I really don't think that you should intrude on my personal life like that. Alright?"

            "Yes. Can we be friends again?" I got off the couch and hugged him. He smelled really nice. Like a spring morning when the rain has just fallen. Fresh is the word I guess.

He let go just as we heard a door creak. It was Pansy.

            "Are you trying to stealmy _new boyfriend too, Millicent?" I brushed a blonde curl out of my face._

            "No, it was just a platonic hug." 

            "Really?" She asked while raising an eyebrow at Blaise, and descending the staircase. "It looked like more than that to me…"

            "We weren't doing anything, I swear." He looked at her with completely honest blue eyes. Come to think of it…Blaise was cute. No…actually Blaise was hot. I guess I hadn't noticed it before. Pansy glared at me, took Blaise by the arm, and led him off into the second room.

Thanks to all of my reviewers: 

Elmer- maybe ill write a little fiction about our adventures with dan and sean…

MegHarts- hehe every chapter there will be some pansy burnage

Topaz- thanks J 

Here is a teaser of the next chapter:

            "Today, you will be learning about the properties of a potion used for medicinal purposes. But instead of me telling you what it is, you and you partner will be experimenting with your finished product and testing it on these samples of infected skin." I cringed. "Here is your set of ingredients and the directions. You should be done within the half hour and then begin testing it for the rest of class. Also, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley…please come with me into the hall after you have finished making asses of yourselves." Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gasped at the use of Snape's language, while Pansy threw her head back with laughter to get Draco's attention. He didn't even look at her. While we began to work, (hastily chopping up roots and mashing up wings)

Neville Longbottom's cauldron began to overflow…


End file.
